Recently, a display device is used as an information display device in various apparatuses. As a display panel (a main component having a display area) of a recent representative display device, new display panels using a liquid crystal, a plasma, an electro luminescence (EL), and a field emission display (FED), etc., are mainly used instead of a cathode-ray tube, which has been known as a conventional mainstream. The new display panels include a plurality of pixels disposed in a matrix form in the display area, in which the pixel is a basic unit forming an image. Generally, the display area is a plane surface (flat surface) and the thickness of the display device may be made thinner.
With taking the active matrix liquid crystal display, which is the most representative display device at present, as an example, a plurality of display areas are formed on a mother-substrate, which is configured by an insulation substrate made of, for example, transparent glass or plastic. A plurality of scanning wirings or signal wirings are disposed to cross each other in each display area and pixels having a thin film transistor, which is a switching element, and a pixel electrode are disposed in a matrix form in the near-region thereof. By the manufacturing process, the mother-substrate is formed as an array substrate including, for example, scanning wirings, signal wirings, thin film transistors, pixel electrodes, various kinds of wirings, and terminals. The array substrate having the size of the mother-substrate is bonded with an opposite substrate disposed so as to face the display area with a gap of about several μm, and then it is cut and separated. Accordingly, many sheets of liquid crystal panels (display panel) may be acquired. The liquid crystal is injected into the gap between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
Herein, in a manufacturing process from bonding the array substrate and the opposite substrate at the size of the mother-substrate with each other to cutting and separating for acquiring many sheets of liquid crystal panels and a manufacturing process before mounting a driving circuit and an external circuit, for example, it may be caused that a discharge breakdown in which the wirings such as the scanning wiring and the signal wiring on the array substrate are disconnected or shorted by static electricity from the outside. Further, it may be caused that a characteristic change (such as change in the threshold values) in the thin film transistor occurred and a discharge-broken down of a gate insulating layer.
In view of the above, JP-A-1999-119246 discloses a configuration in which at the near-region of the cutting part where the array substrate is cut and separated into each liquid crystal panel, a short wiring (short ring) is provided for commonly connecting lead-out wirings of the plurality of scanning wirings or signal wirings for electrostatic protection. By commonly connecting the scanning wirings or the signal wirings, charges generated by static electricity are distributed and a potential difference between the wirings becomes smaller, so that the discharge breakdown between the wirings is suppressed.
In general, the forming area of the short wiring is discarded when several sheets of display panels are cut and separated from the mother-substrate.
Meanwhile, in view of lowering costs of the display device, it is preferred that many display panels may be acquired from one sheet of mother-substrate as possible. For example, JP-A-2010-152091 discloses that, instead of the forming area of the short wiring, the wirings are connected to the common wiring of an adjacent panel. Since the common wiring of the adjacent panel also serves as the short wiring, the forming area of the short wiring that is discarded when being cut and separated from the mother-substrate will be omitted.